ONE CALL AWAY
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- "Estoy a sólo una llamada de distancia" "Estaré ahí para salvar el día" "Superman no se compara conmigo" [ShinRiko] A/U


**DISCLAIMER:** Shinnosuke y Kiriko Tomari no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TOEI. La canción tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor.

 **N/A:** El fic se basa en la letra de la canción que lleva el mismo título que el fic y que también utilicé para realizar un vídeo ShinRiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE CALL AWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Hey Kiriko! ¿Quieres ir por un café? ― Interrogó un hombre joven, con una media sonrisa adornando su cara.

La aludida resopló y ajustó su bolso en sus hombros. ― Rai-san, sabes que tengo novio ― Le avisó ella con una sonrisa algo triste.

Rai sobó su cuello con nerviosismo. ― Pero él no está aquí… ¿Acaso es un tipo celoso? ― Cuestionó insinuante.

Kiriko tragó duro. ― No. No es un tipo celoso, pero eso no significa que le voy a dar razones para serlo ¿Entiendes eso? ―Interrogó un tanto severa.

― ¿Por qué él? ―Interrogó de vuelta Rai, sintiéndose dolido. ― Te esperé tanto tiempo y éste tipo llegó de la nada y ahora… ―

― Rai suficiente ― Le interrumpió ella colocando su mano frente a su cara. ― Fui muy clara contigo todas esas veces, yo nunca busqué más de ti ― Bajó la vista. ― Lo siento… ― Y con esto último, le sacó media vuelta y se alejó.

Se abrazó a si misma mientras abandonaba el edificio. Ese chico ya estaba lejos de volver a ser su amigo. La intimidaba, se sentía extraña al estar cerca de él; sin duda ya no era como antes.

Pronto, el sonido de su celular llamó su atención. Rápidamente metió sus manos en su enorme abrigo de color blanco. Una sonrisa se marcó en su cara al notar el nombre del verificador de llamadas, además de soltar una leve risita, pues además del nombre, el teléfono le mostraba la cara del contacto.

Y esa era una foto de su novio pegado al cristal de una puerta. Recordaba con emoción aquel día en el que ella lo pilló y captó esa foto para la posteridad, en este caso, como su identificador.

Finalmente deslizó su dedo hacia la opción de "contestar".

― ¿De nuevo te detuviste a ver esa foto? ― Cuestionó divertida aquella voz masculina.

Ella trató de ahogar su risita, cubriendo su boca. ― Debes admitir que es graciosa ―

― Pues no me rio para nada ― Comentó él, fingiendo molestia. Unos segundos después, ambos se rieron por lo bajo. ― ¿Qué tal las clases? ― Interrogó el chico de la otra línea, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Kiriko caminaba tranquilamente por la acera. ― No es historia nueva, todo normal― Respondió. Pudo escuchar a su novio soltar una risita.

― Puedo imaginármelo ― Tranquilizó su risa. ― Sé que estás aburrida, pero por ahora debemos resistir esto… debes resistir Kiriko ― Le dijo con voz suave.

Ella suspiró. ― Te extraño… ―

― Y yo a ti ― Le respondió de vuelta.

Hace casi tres años que eran novios. Pero hace uno tuvieron que separase, debido a que él era tres años mayor y había terminado la Universidad el año pasado para cumplir su deber en la División de Crímenes Mayores. El sueño de Kiriko era el mismo, terminar la universidad para poder ingresar a la División y ser la compañera de su novio, Shinnosuke Tomari. Sin embargo, para eso aún faltaba un año y eso le estresaba muchísimo, pero gracias a él lograba apaciguarse un poco.

Se llaman por lo menos cinco veces al día. Algunos mensajes de texto intermedios, entre otras cosas con tal de mantenerse en contacto.

De hecho, el trabajo del chico se encuentra a no más de dos horas de la capital, por lo que el traslado se ha hecho fácil y barato debido a que él posee un automóvil.

Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para que ambos no sintieran demasiado la ausencia del otro. E iban progresando.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Interrogó, cambiando la conversación para no bajar el ánimo.

Ella sonrió. ― Voy en camino a la cafetería de la esquina ― Respondió. Eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde, pero el clima, mezclado con el estrés de ella, la ansiaba a tomar cafeína. ― Quizás después pase a la librería, necesito algunos libros para preparar la presentación ― Agregó. Observó hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Cuando ya estuvo del otro lado dijo. ― ¿Y qué tal va la misión? ―

― Bastante bien, de hecho estoy a la espera de cualquier emergencia que surja ― Informó el chico. ― Quizás el fin de semana vaya para la Capital ― Anunció.

Eso emocionó aún más a la joven. ― ¡Eso es grandioso Tomari-san! ― Exclamó feliz. ― Entonces no comeré pastel hasta que tú vengas ― Finalizó en un tono de misterio. ― Por hoy, sólo será un vaso de café ― Sonrió, al darse cuenta que ya estaba frente a la famosa cafetería. Empujó la puerta e ingresó.

― Eso me parece bien, el pastel es demasiado para una sola persona ― Respondió Shinnosuke de forma divertida.

― ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? ― Interrogó fingiendo molestia.

Pudo escucharlo reírse. ― Tú eres perfecta Kiriko ― Le dijo.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron ante aquellas palabras.

Con un movimiento rápido de manos le hizo la seña al mesero para que tomara su orden. Señaló del enorme menú un café normal con un toque de miel y espuma. Estilo cappuccino. El amable mesero se alejó para preparar la orden de ella.

― Sí no me lo dices tú no me la creo ― Ironizó ella mientras esperaba por su pedido.

― Jejeje ¡Vamos! Yo sé que mi opinión es la que en verdad debería importante ― Siguió él en forma de broma.

― Como digas ― Susurró ella. Se volvió al chico que le tendía el café. ― Gracias ― Le dijo, tapando la bocina del celular para que su novio no escuchara. Le dio el pago al joven muchacho. Alzó la vista, y afuera de la tienda, precisamente en la otra acera estaba Rai. Eso provocó que a Kiriko se le enchinara la piel. No podía equivocarse, era él. Era el obsesivo hombre. ― Tomari-san… ― Musitó.

El cambio en el tono de habla de su novia, lo alertó. ― ¿Qué ocurre Kiriko? ―

Ella volvió en sí. Había olvidado tapar la bocina, y el susurro pudo ser escuchado por el hombre de la otra línea. Negó. ― No. Nada… Es sólo que… ― Tragó. ― Nada Tomari-san ― No iba a preocuparlo por una coincidencia como esta. O al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer. Que Rai estaba ahí por mera coincidencia.

Shinnosuke obviamente no le creyó del todo.

Más un llamado lejano interrumpió lo que él tenía pensado decir.

― Kiriko, me necesitan. Debo irme ― Anunció éste.

― Oh, espera ― Pidió. Y rápidamente se sacó una selfie con el café en mano. Sonriéndole de manera cálida, cómo sólo ella podía sonreírle a él. Se la envió.

― Te lo dije, eres perfectamente hermosa ― Le elogió, obviamente después de abrir la fotografía. Después su ceño cambio. ― Por favor cuídate Kiriko, regresa a casa temprano y llámame cuando llegues ¿Sí? ―

Él no era posesivo en lo absoluto.

Le gustaba cuidar de ella. Le parecía correcto el que ambos se comunicaran al principio y al final del día, sólo para saber si estaban bien.

De hecho, ambos se cuidaban mutuamente.

Y con la distancia, esa necesidad se había acrecentado aún más.

Sin embargo, el tono de habla preocupó a la chica. Volteó en ambas direcciones. Rai ya se había ido, lo que la alivió. Pero ese tono le sonaba a advertencia, a preocupación absoluta. A que algo podría salir mal y ella podría terminar herida.

― ¿Kiriko? ― Le volvió a llamar.

Ella cerró los ojos por breves instantes. ―Tendré cuidado, lo prometo ― Dijo. Después de todo, esa era la única forma de tranquilizarlo. ― Cuídate tú también. Te llamaré en la noche ¿Bien? ―

Shinnosuke dejó salir el aire de su boca. ― Muy bien. Te quiero… ― Sonrió.

― También te quiero ― Respondió ella relajándose.

Finalmente ambos colgaron. Kiriko suspiró y abrazó su teléfono. Olvidó aquellas raras sensaciones, sorbió un poco de aquel café y salió del local. Pronto se pondría el sol, y si quería cumplir su promesa, tenía que darse prisa y llegar a la librería.

Unas dos horas después, Kiriko aún se encontraba con la "cabeza metida en los libros". Estaba demasiado concentrada, y es que tenía que estudiar y prepararse mucho para su presentación ante el auditorio de la Universidad. Ésta era la prueba final, después de esa presentación podía concentrarse de lleno en la especialidad de criminología.

Eso la ponía muy feliz.

Estaba a poco de que fuera transferida junto a su novio y finalmente pudieran trabajar juntos. Y quien sabe, quizás llegar al siguiente escalón en su relación.

Ahogó un bostezo. Después frotó sus ojos con suavidad.

Alzó la vista hacia el enorme ventanal.

― ¡Maldición! ― Masculló asombrada.

Ya había oscurecido, y dentro de poco las luces de los faros de la ciudad se encenderían. ― _¡No! Fueron tan sólo unos minutos_ ― Pensó tontamente.

Pero obviamente no había sido así. Ella había estado ahí adentro el resto de la tarde. Y la estación de invierno en la que se encontraban, sólo hacía que se oscureciera más pronto. Lo que empeoraba la situación de Kiriko.

Con rapidez empezó a recoger los libros, hojas llenas de apuntes y sus demás herramientas. Acomodó su bolso y regresó los libros a sus estantes, salvo por dos, que necesitaba para terminar su trabajo en casa.

Estaba a punto de abandonar los pasillos de las enormes e interminables estanterías; cuando algo llamó su atención desde afuera del lugar.

― No… ― Musitó, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, chocando así con un estante. _― No puede ser, Rai… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ ― Pensaba con temor. Abrazó sus libros y bolso con fuerza.

La estaba vigilando.

Ella trató de calmarse y actuar con naturalidad. Se sentó nuevamente. Le alegraba el hecho de que la librería cerrara hasta tarde.

Pasaron 5 minutos…

Después 10 minutos…

Ahora ya eran 20 minutos…

Cada minuto que pasaba y pasaba era más angustioso para la chica Shijima. Y el tipo no pensaba irse. Desesperada sacó su celular.

Entonces lo vio… la cara de su novio en ese fondo. Parecía que le llamaba, que le pedía a gritos que pidiera por él.

Ingresó al menú y abrió la opción de mensajes. Encontró su nombre y empezó a escribir.

"Tomari-san, estoy asustada. ¡Es Rai! Necesito que vengas…. Te necesito"

Justo antes de presionar la opción de enviar, su mente la detuvo.

― ¡Qué tonta! ― Se recriminó. Guardó el mensaje tipo borrador, sintiéndose completamente estúpida e infantil.

¿Qué edad tenía? ¿10 años?

Parecía una niña buscando una protección a algo totalmente absurdo. Además, su novio estaba a dos horas de aquí, por supuesto que no iba a venir. Y por supuesto que ella no lo iba a obligar a venir.

Volteó la mirada hacia la calle.

Una sonrisa se le formó al descubrir que Rai ya no estaba parado ahí. Antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, volvió a tomar sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la librería.

A grandes zancadas empezó a avanzar por aquellas calles para llegar a su departamento. Había gente en las calles, pero muy poca. Sólo automóviles. Los faros ya estaban encendidos, pero para nada se sentía protegida. Y la sensación empeoró cuando pudo sentir unos pasos detrás suyo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y aceleró el paso. Sólo el parque la separaba a ella de su preciado apartamento. Pero la sensación de ser perseguida no se alejó. Cansada, se ocultó tras un árbol y marcó el número de su novio.

― ¡Vamos, contesta! ― Pidió con ansiedad, moviendo su pie.

― ¿Sí? ―

Ella no perdió tiempo y habló. ― ¡Tomari-san, estoy asustada! ¡Te necesito! ¡Es…! ―

Justo antes de que su novio pudiera responderle o que ella completara la frase, alguien le arrebató el celular de las manos. Y con ello sus libros también cayeron. Asustada, se giró hacia su agresor.

― ¡Rai! ―

El hombre dio una sonrisa torcida. ― Con que… Tomari-san ¿Eh? ― Comentó observando aquella foto.

Kiriko formó un mohín y se dio la vuelta planeando correr, pero otro tipo le bloqueaba el paso.

― ¿A dónde muñeca? ―

Se abrazó a sí misma. Y se giró hacia el primero. ― Por favor Rai, no tienes que hacer esto ― Le pidió mientras lo miraba. ― Sabes que él vendrá ― Añadió, tratando de mantenerse tranquila. Tratando de convencerlo para que se alejara. Tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que su Shinnosuke vendría por ella.

Rai rio como loco. ― Debiste aceptar mi invitación Kiriko ― Comentó. De pronto, otros tres tipos salieron de lo profundo de los árboles de aquel parque. ― Ahora para cuando Tomari Shinnosuke venga, ya habrás sido mía ― Agregó con un voz ronca.

Esas palabras no le provocaron más que asco y miedo a Kiriko.

― _¡Vamos! Algún día vas a trabajar para detener a estos tipos… puedes hacerlo_ ― Se dijo mentalmente para ganar algo de valor.

Apretó sus puños y corrió directo a Rai, éste logró esquivar el golpe, pero fue suficiente como para que soltara el celular. Kiriko aprovechó y se agachó para tomarlo. Accidentalmente las teclas se presionaron, no supo que había sido, pero ahora no importaba. Justo cuando planeaba ponerse de pie, sintió cómo alguien le pisaba la espalda, obligándola a quedarse en el suelo en cuatro patas. Soltó un leve quejido, que a los segundos se convirtió en grito cuando sintió que tiraban de su cabello.

― ¡Maldita! ― Exclamó Rai sosteniéndola. ― ¡Me las pagarás! ―

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de Kiriko. Pronto, empapó la pantalla de su celular, donde la cara de su novio estaba.

― Tomari-san… ― Le llamó.

De pronto pudo escuchar como el resto de los "secuaces" de Rai gritaban y eran arrojados al suelo sin compasión alguna.

― ¿Tú aquí? ―

Escuchó a Rai preguntar. Kiriko no tenía el valor de abrir los ojos, estaba muy asustada.

― ¡Aléjate de ella! ―

Y lo último que supo, fue que Rai ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, ni de su cabello. Se paró rápidamente y miró a su salvador.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Gritó.

El aludido la miró por una milésima de segundo, pues Rai amenazaba con darle pelea. ― ¡Corre! ― Le gritó de vuelta.

La castaña tomó sus cosas y como pudo salió corriendo de ahí.

Unos minutos después, ya estando al frente de su departamento se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Se dio la vuelta desesperada por saber algo de Shinnosuke. Entonces lo vio, corriendo hacia ella, su traje algo sucio y desarreglado. Ligeramente jadeante por la carrera y la pelea, pero estaba bien. Sin más, ella corrió directo a sus brazos.

Shinnosuke la tomó por la cintura y ella por las costillas, pues era más alto. Escondió su rostro en su pecho, dejando que sus lágrimas lo empaparan. Al sentir su llanto, él ofreció más fuerza en su agarre.

Segundos más tarde se separó para poder mirarla y revisar su rostro, detalle a detalle. Resopló y la jaló hacia sí. Ambos con la frente pegada al otro y con los ojos cerrados.

― Perdóname Kiriko… debí darme más prisa… debí saberlo ― Le musitó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Ella negó, en la misma posición. ― No, llegaste a tiempo… Rai a penas y me tocó ― Le respondió con la voz ligeramente apagada. ― Pero debí haberte llamado antes, lamento no haberte dicho que me acechaba ― Agregó abriendo los ojos, que ya se habían vuelto rojizos por el llanto.

Él también la miró y con su dedo pulgar limpió los restos de lágrimas. ― De hecho, sí lo hiciste ― Musitó con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró sin comprender, así que él prosiguió. ― Cuando me mandaste la foto pude notarlo atrás de ti… ― Empezó a decir. ― Fue ahí cuando me preocupé, ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba disponible a cualquier emergencia? ― Ella asintió. ― Fue una suerte que me tocara esta zona ― Respondió. ― Tu llamada llegó cuando andaba por los alrededores, planeaba ir a tu departamento cuando el mensaje llegó y yo... bueno simplemente… ―

―… Me salvaste ― Completó ella con una sonrisa.

― Lo importante es que esa basura y sus amigos irán a prisión ― Comentó él, pues a estas alturas su equipo se está encargando del traslado de esos criminales. Shinnosuke le alejó un mechón de la cara y besó su sien con suavidad. ― Sólo estoy a una llamada de distancia, no lo olvides ¿Bien? ―

Ella sonrió y dio un saltito para tomarlo del cuello. ― Nunca ―

Él sujetó su cintura nuevamente y se sonrieron para después de esto, darle paso a un beso. A un largo y suave beso.

 _"Estoy a sólo una llamada de distancia"_ _  
_ _"Estaré ahí para salvar el día"_ _  
_ _"Superman no se compara conmigo"  
_ _"Estoy a sólo una llamada de distancia"_

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Logré terminarlo! ¡Sí! En verdad que me trabé muchísimo, tenía una idea y la descartaba, tenía otra y pasaba lo mismo, pero bueno, he aquí el producto final y creo que está bastante bien. Espero piensen igual, así que díganme ¿qué les pareció?

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**

 **[08.08.16]**


End file.
